Fairy Tail oneshots
by wisegirl93
Summary: A series of Fairy Tail oneshots. These will be any character or characters, any situations my brain comes up with but only as oneshots. I will be doing all of my oneshot fanfictions this way because it keeps them all together.
1. Announcement

_**Meredy, Jellal and Lyon have joined Fairy Tail. Jellal is no longer wanted by the magic council as it was proven that he was manipulated when he was younger. Gruvia are married, Gajevy are dating, Jerza are engaged (Jellal has a real fiance this time), Nalu are married and so are Lyredy. set three years in the future. This fanfiction was done in a rush as I have essays that I need to finish but I wanted to get it done and uploaded today. (P.S. Cistercian Monasteries suck-that is what my essay is on).**_

* * *

Erza, Juvia, Levy, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Meredy, Mirajane, Lisanna and Cana are currently sunbathing by the guild pool because what else is there to do when you've decided to go on a day off.

'It's so peaceful out here.' Lucy says.

'Well that's because most of the guild members are on jobs and those that aren't on jobs are inside looking at jobs.' Erza replies.

'Well except for Bisca, Alzack and Asuka who are on holiday.' Levy says.

'So Juvia, you've been a married woman for five months.' Cana says.

'Where is this conversation going?' Juvia asks.

'Well you are clearly having sex, how often and how long does it last?' Cana asks.

Juvia blushes but before she can answer the question, she is picked up bridal style by Gray who then proceeds to jump into the guild pool, this causes Juvia to squeal. Jellal, Gajeel, Lily, Natsu, Happy and Lyon walk out of the guild when they heard a scream.

'What happened?' Jellal asks.

'More importantly do I get to fight someone?' Natsu asks.

'Gray picked Juvia up and jumped into the pool with her and she squealed.' Erza replies.

'And they are still under water.' Levy says

* * *

 _ **With Gray and Juvia**_

Juvia has created an air bubble around them and she has a frown on her face.

'Be more careful with me.' She Scolds.

'Why?' Gray asks.

Juvia grabs hold of Gray's hand and places it on top of her stomach. This confuses Gray until Juvia smiles at him and he suddenly realises what she is saying.

'You're pregnant?' Gray questions.

Juvia nods, Gray stares at her for a few seconds to let his brain process the information. This worries Juvia as she isn't sure how he feels about the news.

'Gray please say something.' She worryingly says.

Gray realises that she is starting to worry that he isn't happy about the news which of course is wrong so he kisses her and places his arms around her. When the kiss is over, Juvia stares into his eyes.

'How are you feeling?' She questions.

'Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?' Gray replies. 'I'm happy Juvia, we are starting out family.'

Juvia smiles at Gray and is relieved that he is happy about the baby. Suddenly Gray lifts leans down to her stomach and just stares at it. Juvia raises her eyebrows in confusion which Gray notices and laughs.

'Honestly Juvia I am so happy, I love you so much.' Gray says.

Gray kisses her stomach.

'Hey little one, I'm your daddy. I just want you to know that I am always going to be there for you.' He says.

Gray kisses her stomach again and Juvia can't help but smile at how sweet he is being with her. He goes back up to meet her eyes.

'Can we tell everyone?' Gray asks

'Yes but can you do it, I'm too nervous to tell everyone.' She says.

'Of course I can.' He replies.

They kiss again and then they resurface.

'You were certainly down there a long time.' Mirajane mentions.

Gray and Juvia get out of the pool.

'I was just thinking, how many people are by this pool right now?' Gray asks.

'Seventeen.' Levy says from behind a book.

'Are you sure?' Gray questions.

Levy lowers her book and looks around.

'Definitely seventeen.' She says again.

'I think that you've miscounted.' Gray replies.

'Gray she is right, there is seventeen of us around this pool.' Lyon says.

Gray wonders why they even let that jerk into the guild and then he notices the look in Mirajane's eyes and realises that she has clocked what he is saying.

'Figures the demon would be the first to realise.' Gray thinks.

'No you are defiantly wrong, I will count.' Gray says.

Gray starts counting out loud, he points to himself.

'Sixteen.' He says

Gray then points to Juvia

'Seventeen.' He says.

'See I was right?' Levy gloats.

Gajeel smirks at Levy which causes her to blush. Gray puts his hand on Juvia's stomach.

'Eighteen.' He declares.

Mirajane and Lisanna squeal with happiness.

'Juvia are you expecting.' Meredy asks.

Juvia nods, Meredy squeals and hugs Juvia.

'That's right there is going to be a new member of the Fullbuster family.' Gray declares.

Gray puts his arm protectively around Juvia's waist, a gesture that makes Erza Smile.

'Congratulations.' Erza says with happiness.

'Why is everyone making a big deal out of this, so stripper knows where to put it, not like it's a big deal.' Gajeel jokes.

Juvia glares at Gajeel, clearly not getting his joke.

'I'm kidding sprinkler, jeez calm down.' Gajeel says.

Gajeel walks over to Juvia and hugs her.

'Congrats Sprinkler, I'm Happy for ya.' Gajeel tells her.

Juvia smiles and hugs Gajeel back.

'So how far gone are you?' Meredy asks while hugging Juvia again.

'Seven weeks.' Juvia replies.

'Congratulations Juvia and Gray, you are both going to make wonderful parents.' Lucy says.

'Wait Ice princess is having a baby before me; there is no way I'm going to be beaten by him.' Natsu declares.

Natsu grabs Lucy's wrist.

'Come on Lucy we are going to make a baby.' Natsu says.

Mirajane faints while Natsu pulls Lucy away. Erza shakes her head, Cana facepalms and Lisanna tries to wake Mirajane up.

'I don't think he realises that we've already beaten him.' Gray mentions.

Everyone nods and Mirajane wakes up, Lyon walks over to Gray and Juvia.

'Congratulations, I am happy for you.' Lyon says.

'You are sort of like my foster brother which means this baby is going to be your niece or nephew.' Gray mentions.

'I know.' Lyon says while smiling.

'Lyon, I really want to start a family now.' Meredy says.

Lyon looks at his wife and smiles.

'Well let's go home and start then.' Lyon replies.

Mirajane faints again while Lyon and Meredy leave.

'I think we might have started a Fairy Tail baby boom.' Juvia says.

Everyone nods.

* * *

 ** _I will be updating my other fanfictions soon, I know that I keep saying that but university keeps getting in the way of writing fanfiction but I an essay due in tomorrow (25/04/16-also my birthday) and an essay due in on wednesday (27/04/16) and then I have an exam on 9th May. After I am done with that exam then I will have four months worth of three time to write fanfictions so expect a lot of new fanfictions/updates from me_**


	2. Lyon is a pervert

_**Another quick oneshot, I had the idea after seeing the image of Juvia and Meredy's boobs touch while they were doing the unison raid in the new chapter and I thought about what Lyon would do if he saw that. I will be posting fanfiction when I can within the next twelve says but I have an exam on the 9th May so I need to revise for that exam (it is on the British and Russian Empires, if you can't tell already I am studying history at university) but after my exam I will have loads of time to post new fanfictions so expect a lot from me over the summer.**_

* * *

If someone were to look out of their houses they would see two girls running down the street, one with pink hair and the other with blue hair. They are in ripped clothes with cuts and bruises over their exposed skin.

'Come on Meredy, we need to meet up with Gray-Sama and Lyon-San.' Juvia shouts over her shoulder.

'They will be alright Juvia.' Meredy replies.

The girls continue running until they find Gray and Lyon who have clearly just been in a fight of their own.

'Gray-Sama!' Juvia exclaims.

She runs to Gray and hugs him.

'I am so happy that you are alright.' Juvia says.

'Hey Juvia, yeah we were just in a weird battle.' Gray replies.

'So were we.' Meredy says.

'I bet ours was weirder, something brought Ur to life but it wasn't really her.' Lyon says.

'We had the same thing but instead of Ur, it was Keith and Zancow.' Meredy replies.

'Juvia, how are you feeling after seeing Keith again?' Gray asks.

'Alright, it brought back the memory of what happened but you turned those memories into happy ones.' Juvia replies.

'Wait what memories, what happened?' Lyon asks.

'Well when we fought Tartaros my dad was one of the demons and he was controlled by Keith the Necromancer.' Gray explains.

'Wait your dad but he's dead.' Lyon says.

'I thought he was but Keith had brought him back to life, when dad came to his senses he wanted me to take out Keith so that he could be free but I was too weak to do it, I just couldn't kill my own dad.' Gray explains.

'Juvia knew this so Juvia took out Keith for Gray-Sama, which meant that Juvia killed Gray-Sama's father.' Juvia says.

'Wait you left her to kill your dad; you let her take the baggage of killing someone.' Lyon angrily said.

'Gray-Sama didn't know Juvia did it and Juvia told him after Fairy Tail disbanded, anyway it isn't like Juvia hasn't killed before.' Juvia replies.

Gray, Lyon and Meredy all look at Juvia with shock and disbelief.

'What do you mean that you've killed before?' Gray asks.

'You have to remember that Juvia was a different person when she was a member of Phantom Lord but Jose would occasionally send Juvia on jobs where she had to kill someone, Juvia hated it but she only did it because Juvia thought that she would kicked out of Phantom Lord if she didn't do as Jose said.' Juvia explains.

'No wonder Phantom Lord was forced to disband. Lyon says.

'Actually Phantom Lord disbanded because we attacked Fairy Tail, which is banded under the inter-guild treaty, the weird thing is that Phantom Lord was a dark Guild but it wasn't a member of the Balam Alliance and took down dark guilds that were part of that.' Juvia replies.

'I had no idea; you shouldn't have had to go through that.' Gray says.

'It was a long time ago and when Phantom Lord disbanded, Juvia went to the magic council along with Gajeel-Kun and explained everything that happened and because we were honest about it we were not punished.' Juvia says.

'Okay, well are you sure that you are alright with the whole Keith thing?' Gray asks.

Juvia nods.

'Juvia and Meredy-San even did a Unison Raid.' Juvia mentions.

'You always seem to be the one that people do Unison Raids with, you've done one with Lucy, and we've done loads of them and now Meredy as well.' Gray says.

'Yep, Juvia is just compatible with so many people.' Juvia says while smiling.

'Though it was a bit awkward because we had to stand close together and are chests touched while we were doing the Unison Raid.' Meredy says.

Juvia nods.

'Wait your chests touched, as in your breasts touched each other's.' Lyon asks.

'Yeah but it was only for a few seconds.' Juvia says.

'Oh wow two amazingly cute women and their breasts touched, would you do it again so I can see.' Lyon asks.

'YOU GET THOSE THOUGHTS OUT OF YOUR HEAD RIGHT NOW.' Meredy shouts.

'Um Lyon-San has a nosebleed.' Juvia says.

Gray shakes his head.

'Such a pervert.' Gray says.

Juvia and Meredy nod their heads while Lyon tries to stop his nose from bleeding.


	3. Never irritate a woman in labour

_**I was thinking about Meredy's Sensory Link and I came up with this idea.**_

* * *

'You are doing fine Mer.' Lyon says.

'Shut up.' Meredy replies through clenched teeth.

'But I'm just trying to help.' Lyon says.

'Yeah and I'm grateful but I'm in a lot of pain.' Meredy explains.

'I'm Sorry Meredy.' Lyon apologises.

'No, I'm sorry Lyon but the contractions are painful and soon I will be squeezing a six to eight pound baby out of my body.' Meredy explains.

Meredy puts her hand over her stomach and yelps in pain.

'It's my fault that you're in this pain.' Lyon says.

'We both want are both at fault Lyon, this is our baby and we love him but I just wish that he would hurry up and come out already.' Meredy replies.

'I'm sorry.' Lyon says.

Meredy removes the Sensory Link.

'You are really starting to irritate me now, do me a favour and get Juvia I want to speak to her for a while as she will understand.' Meredy says.

Lyon leaves the room and a few seconds later Juvia comes in holding her six month old daughter.

'Hey, how are you doing?' Juvia asks.

'I am on the verge of killing Lyon.' Meredy says.

Juvia laughs.

'I know how you feel; I was the same with Gray when I was having Urika.' Juvia says.

'I love her name.' Meredy says.

'I chose her name, I thought it would be a nice to name her after Gray and Lyon's master Ur and Gray's mum Mika.' Juvia says.

'We are sort of naming our son after Ur as well; his name is going to be Uriah.' Meredy says.

'That is such a cute name, can you believe that our babies are going to grow up together.' Juvia says.

'Yeah, they are practically cousins.' Meredy replies.

'And we are practically sister in laws.' Juvia says.

'And best friends, it was hilarious when I used the Sensory Link on Gray while you were in labour.' Meredy says.

'You should do that on Lyon, you said that he keeps irritating you so if you use your Sensory Link then he will understand how you are feeling when you have a contraction, Gray really did not appreciate it at first but it has made us closer as he understands how painful labour is and he appreciates how much pain I went through to bring Urika into the world, it also gave him a special bond with her because no other dad in the guild has experienced that.' Juvia explains.

'Yes, his face was hilarious while you were having contractions and you're right maybe it will stop Lyon irritating me.' Meredy replies.

'Shall I go and get him?' Juvia asks.

Meredy nods, Juvia leaves the room while holding Urika and a few seconds later Lyon walks in.

'How are you feeling?' He asks.

'Juvia and I have come up with a plan.' Meredy replies.

Meredy's hands start to glow.

'Maguilty Sense.' She says.

A Sensory Links appear on Meredy and Lyon's wrists.

'What are you up to?' Lyon asks.

'When Juvia was in labour Gray kept annoying her just as you are currently annoying me, when she was having Urika I used a Sensory Link on Gray so that he could feel Juvia's pain and now you are going to experience the pain as well.' Meredy explains.

'But why?' Lyon asks.

'Because you are irritating me and Juvia said that it has brought her and Gray closer then they have ever been because he got to experience what it was like for Juvia to have their baby. She said that it gave him a special bond with Urika because no other guy in the guild had experienced the pain of childbirth but now you are going to experience it as well, it might also make you and Gray closer as well.' Meredy explains.

'Makes sense but why do I have to experience the pain as well?' Lyon asks.

'Because I have to go through the pain which means you do as well, don't worry I won't keep it on the whole time, just for a few contractions like I did to Gray when Juvia was in labour.

* * *

 _ **A few contractions later**_

Meredy removes the Sensory Link.

'I'm sorry for putting you through this pain.' Lyon says.

'Now do you understand why I'm getting so irritated with you?' Meredy asks.

'Yeah.' Lyon says.

Lyon puts his forehead on Meredy's.

'Thank you so much for going through this pain to bring our baby boy into the world, I appreciate everything you are doing.' Lyon says.

'Juvia was right; the Sensory Link will bring us closer.' Meredy says.

Lyon nods.

* * *

 _ **A few hours later**_

Meredy is sat on a bed in the Guild infirmary smiling down at the little pink haired boy in her arms.

'Hey Uriah, I'm your mummy and I am going to make sure that you are safe and feel loved for the rest of your life.' Meredy says.

'Hey little buddy, I'm your daddy and we've been waiting a long time to meet you.' Lyon says.

'I can't believe that he is finally here.' Meredy says

'I wonder what magic he is going to have.' Lyon questions.

'I don't care as long as he grows up to be happy and healthy, that's all that matters.' Meredy replies.

Lyon kisses Meredy's forehead.

'Will you get Juvia, Gray, Jellal and Erza from outside?' Meredy asks.

Lyon leaves the room and comes back in a few seconds later with Juvia, Gray, Jellal and a heavily Erza.

'Congratulations both of you.' Juvia says.

'Welcome to the dad's club Lyon.' Gray says.

'Thanks.' Lyon replies.

'Everyone I want to introduce you to Uriah Joe Vastia, he is named after Lyon and Gray's master Ur and my dad Joe.' Meredy says.

Juvia walks close to the bed and brings Urika close to Uriah.

'Urika, this is your cousin Uriah.' She says.

'Hey Mer, I think that you should use the Sensory Link on Jellal when Erza gives birth.' Lyon says.

'Why do I get the feeling that using a Sensory Link on the guys while their partners are giving birth is going to become an official thing?' Meredy asks.

Everyone laughs.


	4. Juvia's Clothes

Sorry it's been so long since I have uploaded, I have had writer's block with my fanfiction but right now It's almost 4am in the UK and I can't sleep so I decided to try and write some fanfiction and this is the results. Remember I live in England and I use British words so if you are confused over any words, just ask and I will put the meanings of the words in a description at the bottom of this fanfiction.

* * *

 _ **Gray's POV**_

'How is it that your clothes get destroyed in every battle?' I ask Juvia.

'Juvia doesn't know, it just keeps happening Gray-Sama.' Juvia replies.

I can't believe this happens every time. Juvia and I have just finished a job, unfortunately we ran into some bandits and had to fight them and in the fight Juvia ended up severely damaging her clothes. Now Juvia is standing in our hotel room in clothes that are barely covering her.

'Did you bring any spare clothes?' I ask her.

'No, this mission was only supposed to last a few hours so Juvia didn't think that she needed them.' She replies.

'I always have to bring spare clothes because of… well because of my certain habit.' I embarrassingly tell Juvia.

I am honestly so embarrassed by my stripping habit and I regularly get arrested because of it as not every town is as understanding as Magnolia.

'You can borrow some of mine.' I offer.

'THANK YOU GRAY-SAMA!' Juvia exclaims.

Juvia runs up to me and wraps her arms around me. I need help because the girl that I am secretly in love with is half naked because of torn clothes has her body extremely close to mine.

'Um… Juvia can you please let go of me so that I can get you some clothes.' I say.

'Oh right, Sorry Gray-Sama.' Juvia replies.

Juvia lets go of me and I go over to my bag and grab her some trousers and a shirt, thankfully her belt is still in a good condition because these trousers will be way too big for her. I walk back to Juvia and hand her my clothes.

'Thank you Gray-Sama.' Juvia says.

She walks into the bathroom to get changed. I lie down on my bed and take a deep breath. Juvia can be annoying sometimes but she is kind, smart, talented, brave, strong and beautiful. She is the only person that has ever put the thought of settling down and having children into my mind. Yes, little black haired or blue haired children with blue eyes and either ice make magic or water magic. We could have a winter wonderland wedding, Juvia in white dress with her beautiful blue hair tied up. Buying our first house together after the honeymoon. Juvia being pregnant with my baby, I can't wait to watch her stomach grow, knowing that it's my baby.

'Um Gray-Sama.' Juvia interrupts my thoughts.

I sit up on the bed and notice that Juvia has come out of the bathroom, she is now wearing my clothes and wow she looks so beautiful even in my baggy clothes.

'What were you thinking about?' Juvia asks.

CRAP, I can't tell her what I was really thinking of. Think Gray think.

'I was thinking about what I should have for tea.' I reply.

Good cover Gray, I know she loves me but I can't let her know yet. At least not until we have defeated Zeref, no way I could get married and have children with that kind of evil in the world. Once Zeref has been defeated I will tell Juvia how I feel about her but for now I just have to keep quiet. I need to change the subject but how, oh I know.

'How do my clothes fit?' I question.

'They are slightly too big but luckily Juvia's belt is fine, Juvia doesn't want to accidently flash people.' Juvia replies.

'Yeah, you don't want everyone seeing your underwear, trust me on this.' I reply.

'Uh… actually Juvia doesn't wear underwear.' Juvia admits.

Wait what, did she just say that.

'So wait you are wearing my trousers without any underwear?' I ask.

Juvia nods. I love learning new things about Juvia and the fact that she goes commando is defiantly one of my favourite things.

'But wait you always wear a dress, so you don't wear any underwear.' I query.

'Juvia doesn't like the feel of underwear; Juvia wears a bra but not underwear.' She admits.

I can feel the blood start to leave my head and go south, I need a cold shower now.

'I'm going for a shower, I will see you later.' I tell her quickly.

I run into the bathroom and turn on the cold water, wow Juvia isn't as innocent as she seems. I am defiantly looking forward to when Zeref is defeated, I will get to see how not innocent Juvia is.


	5. X797

_**B** **ASED OFF LEAKED SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 499.**_ Sorry this chapter is so short.

* * *

It's a warm spring day in Magnolia and a dark haired man with metal piercings walks into the Magnolia cemetery carrying a small bundle. He walks up to a blue gravestone and kneels in front of it.

 _ **Juvia Belle Lockser**_

 _ **X767-X792**_

 _ **A valued member of the Fairy Tail Guild**_

 _ **Powerful water mage and friend**_

 _ **Gave her life for love and to save the world**_

'Hey Juvia, I'm sorry that I haven't been to visit you in a week but life has been a bit crazy, Levy has given birth to our first child.' Gajeel says.

Gajeel looks down at the small baby in his arms and smiles.

'Can you believe it Juvia, I'm a father. You always told me that I would make a good dad someday but I just laughed at you and said that I was never going to have a kid. I only said that because I couldn't imagine myself settling down until I met levy, I really love her and I've told you before that I wish you could have been there on our wedding day, you would have been my best man well best woman since you're my best friend.'

Gajeel starts to cry.

'I miss you so much Juvia, it's been five years but I still miss you. I blamed Gray after you're death but now I know that you gave up your life to save the world as Gray was destined to defeat E.N.D. who we now know is Natsu. But I've also realised that you wouldn't want me blaming anyone for your death because it was your choice but I still miss you.'

The baby in Gajeel's arms start to fuss.

'Levy and I have a daughter; she has blue hair and my red eyes. She was also born on a very special day, Juvia she was born on your birthday and because of that we have named her after you. She is called Juvia Belle Redfox, It was Levy's idea. I am going to tell her about you, every day I will tell her of Juvia Lockser. You will never be forgotten. Every year on her birthday I will take her to your statue outside of the Guild and she can talk to the bravest person I have ever known.'

The baby starts to cry.

'I should probably get her back to Levy but I will be back to visit you soon.'

Gajeel stands up.

'Goodbye Juvia.'

Gajeel starts to walk away.


	6. Juvia

**_SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 500._** Gray is slightly OOC in this one shot.

* * *

The battle is over; Natsu turned out to be E.N.D. but has now been safely returned to normal and Zeref has been defeated.

'I can't believe it's finally all over.' Lucy says.

'Wait does anyone know where Gray is?' Natsu Asks.

Lucy looks around and notices Gray sat on his own with his head in his hands.

'Leave him alone for a bit, he and Juvia were in a battle against Invel and Juvia didn't make.' Lucy says.

'What happened?' Natsu asks.

'He wouldn't tell me what happened but I asked where Juvia was before the battle and he told me that she died during their battle with Invel.' Lucy replies.

'The guild won't be the same without her bubbly personality.' Lisanna says while crying.

Gray walks over to everyone.

'I can hear what you are all saying. Invel used a type of magic that chained two people together and forces them to fight to the death, neither of us wanted to fight and we each took back control and we both stabbed ourselves so that we wouldn't have to kill the other, I should have died but she learnt a new type of magic that would save my life if something went wrong. Her blood went into my body but she died, she gave her life to save mine.' Gray cries.

'She loves you Gray.' Mirajane replies.

'I know but she shouldn't have given her life for me.'

'She shouldn't have but she loves you Stripper but that Rain Woman always did what she wanted to and once she made up her mind then there would be no stopping her, she's been my best friend since we were fifteen and she is so stubborn.' Gajeel says.

'You have no room to talk about someone being stubborn.' Levy says.

'I never got to tell Juvia how much I love her.' Gray says.

Everyone turns to Gray in shock.

'Did you just admit that you're in love with Juvia?' Lucy asks.

'Yeah and I was going to tell her when all of this was over but I never got the chance because she died before I could tell her.' Gray replies.

'Don't blame yourself, Juvia loved you and you brought the light into her life.' Gajeel says.

'What do you mean that I brought the light into her life?' Gray asks.

'She has grown up being shunned by other people because of her rain; the sky was already dull around her. I was literally her first friend as all of the other children used to bully her because of her rain, someone in her orphanage tried to kill her when she was eight years old. She lost her parents at five years old because of the rain, her parents were involved in accident because it was raining so hard and she has always blamed herself for that. Her rain stopped during the war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord, that's because Gray somehow managed to stop the rain. She's loved him ever since and her love has just gotten stronger and stronger. She once went to see Porlyusica, who told her that the rain was a spell cast on her when she was a baby and it would only be lifted by meeting her soul mate.' Gajeel explains.

'So wait, you're saying that Juvia and Gray are soul mates?' Lucy asks.

'That's exactly what I'm saying.' Gajeel replies.

Lisanna and Levy gasp in shock and everyone looks the way the girls are looking. Wendy and Carla are helping Juvia to walk up to everyone. Gray stares at Juvia in shock and then runs towards her.

'Hello Gray-Sama.' Juvia says weakly.

'Juvia, how...what.' Gray says confused.

'Carla had a premonition that Juvia was going to be in danger so we ran towards where she was in the premonition and I managed to save her as she was on the verge of dying.' Wendy explains.

Gray grabs Juvia's face and Kisses her.

'Gray-Sama?' Juvia says confused.

'I promised you an answer. That answer is that I love you Juvia and I've known that ever since our first Unison Raid.' Gray says.

Juvia and Gray kiss again.

'Marry me?' Gray asks.

'What?' Juvia replies.

'We both love each other and we might not have ever dated but we lived together for six months and Gajeel just told me that Porlyusica said we are soul mates because I took away your rain. I can't imagine life without you Juvia, so please marry me.' Gray replies.

'Yes, I'll marry you.' Juvia almost squeals.

Juvia and Gray kiss again. Erza walks over to them.

'That was fast but congratulations.' Erza says.

She hugs both of them. Gajeel walks over to Juvia and hugs her.

'I'm so happy you're alright sprinkler and you're now engaged, congratulations.' Gajeel says.

'Thank you Gajeel-Kun.' Juvia replies.

Gajeel turns to Gray and grabs him by the shirt.

'If you hurt her then I will kill you.' Gajeel threatens.

'I won't hurt her, I love her. We are going to get married, have children and spend the rest of our lives together.' Gray replies.

Juvia and Gray kiss again.

* * *

 _ **I go back to University on Friday but I will try to update this fanfiction at least once a week.**_


End file.
